21 Lipca 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03 08:45 Owocowe ludki - Znicz Olimpijski, odc. 10 (The Fryittilympics, ep. 10); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002) 09:15 Na wysokiej fali - seria I, odc. 8 (Blue Water High, series I ep. 8); serial kraj prod.Australia (2004) 09:45 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 203 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 10:35 Chopin2010. pl 11:00 Pora na doktora; magazyn 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:35 Raj ; magazyn 13:00 Grupa Rafała Kmity przedstawia... ; program kabaretowy 13:25 Don Matteo IV - Krowy tłuste, krowy chude, odc. 22 (Don Matteo IV, Vacche grase, vacche merge); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2004) 14:25 Plebania - odc. 1491; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Przebojowa noc 15:25 Klan - odc. 1847 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 15:50 Klan - odc. 1848 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 16:20 Polska Pięknieje odc. 6; cykl reportaży 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5083 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5083); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5084 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5084); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 17:50 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 13/21 - Kozioł ofiarny, czyli rotacja - txt - str.777; serial TVP 18:55 Przebojowa noc 19:05 Wieczorynka - Pocoyo - Niespodzianka śpiącego ptaka, odc. 9 (Sleepy Bird's Suprice); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 19:15 Wieczorynka - Nouky i przyjaciele - Odbicie Loli w lustrze, odc. 2 (Le reflet de Lola dans le miroir) kraj prod.Luksemburg (2008) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Kolarstwo - Czar Tour de Pologne 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Ranczo - odc. 14 - Sztuka i władza - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:35 Okruchy życia - Nigdzie w Afryce; film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy (2001) 00:05 Ekstradycja II - odc. 8 - txt - str.777; serial TVP 01:05 Zagadkowa Jedynka 02:10 Kino nocnych marków - Czas przemian; film kostiumowy kraj prod.USA (1995) 04:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:45 Fitness club - odc. 25/26; serial TVP 06:20 Żydowski ślub; reportaż 06:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Dwa światy - Odc 23/26 (Spellbinder); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia (1995) 07:20 MASH - odc. 69/255 (MASH (s. III, B 321)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1975) 07:50 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc.29; serial komediowy TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie- wakacje - w tym: Panorama 9:30; Pogoda 8:55, 10:05 10:40 Aleja gwiazd: Krystyna Janda 11:00 Familiada - odc. 1742; teleturniej 11:30 TELEZAKUPY 12:05 Święty Jan Maria Vianney; magazyn 12:30 Oblicza Ziemi - Dzień w lasach deszczowych Borneo - odc. 4 (Project Earth - Day in the Rainforests of Borneo - ep. 4); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2007) 13:10 Na kłopoty... Bednarski - odc. 7/7 - Nasz człowiek; serial TVP 14:15 Córki McLeoda odc.107 - Ziemia niczyja (McLeod's Daughters, s. 5 ep. (No Man’s Land)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2005) 15:10 Królowie magii - 2009 - odc. 1 (The World Magic Awards - ep. 1); widowisko kraj prod.USA (2009) 16:00 Program lokalny 16:30 M jak miłość - odc. 726; serial TVP 17:25 Gilotyna - odc. 34; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:25 Gorący temat 18:40 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 19:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 412 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:35 Kabaret na lato 20:10 Najemnik - txt - str.777; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2006) 21:55 Dr House - odc. 99, s. V (House M. D. , s. 5, ep. 13 Big Baby); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008) 22:50 Tancerze - odc. 6; serial obyczajowy TVP 23:45 Kocham Kino - Król wzgórza; dramat kraj prod.USA (1993) 01:35 Wieczór artystyczny - Konie narowiste - piosenki Włodzimierza Wysockiego; koncert 02:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:09 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:12 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO, Na żywo 07:48 Pogoda; STEREO 07:49 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 07:55 Był taki dzień - 21 lipca; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:36 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:46 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:57 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:11 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:43 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:11 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:16 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:20 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:57 Wywiad Kuriera ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:08 Pogoda; STEREO 17:09 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 17:30 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, Na żywo 17:38 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:42 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, Na żywo 17:51 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 17:55 Był taki dzień - 21 lipca; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:12 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 18:23 Żadnej pracy się nie boję ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:36 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Odkrywanie Warszawy - U Norblina; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:19 Kronika waw. pl ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:24 Pogoda; STEREO 19:25 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 19:29 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 19:39 TELEZAKUPY 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:07 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, Na żywo 21:58 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:01 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Na żywo 22:06 Pogoda; STEREO 22:08 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:15 Info Dziennik; STEREO, Na żywo 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:17 Raport z Polski; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:47 Zbig - Zbigniew Rybczyński - sztuka dokumentu; film dokumentalny; reż.:Natalia Koryncka Gruz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:33 Raport z Polski; STEREO 01:51 Info Dziennik; STEREO 02:28 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:38 Raport z Polski; STEREO 02:49 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:14 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:19 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 04:02 Raport z Polski; STEREO 04:13 Info Dziennik; STEREO 04:50 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:33 Raport z Polski; STEREO Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.15 Fortuna wiedzy - teleturniej 08.00 Strażnik Teksasu (170) - serial sensacyjny 09.00 Słodkie zmartwienia (23) - serial komediowy 09.30 90210 (23) - serial obyczajowy 10.30 Ostry dyżur (67) - serial obyczajowy 11.30 Szpital na perypetiach (5) - serial komediowy 12.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (166) - serial komediowy 13.00 Mamuśki (23) - serial komediowy 13.30 I kto tu rządzi (23) - serial komediowy 14.00 Miodowe lata (56) - serial komediowy 14.45 Świat według Bundych (177, 178) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (161) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (29) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Miodowe lata (76) - serial komediowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (113) - serial komediowy 20.00 Piłka nożna: Eliminacje Ligi Mistrzów - rewanżowy mecz 2. rundy: Lech Poznań - Inter Baku 22.00 Corky Romano - komedia kryminalna, USA 2001 23.50 Krzesło - czarna komedia, USA 1991 02.00 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Zorro (18) - serial animowany 08.30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry’ego 2 (2/13) - serial animowany 08.55 Milionerzy - teleturniej 09.50 Podróż w nieznane (5) - reality show 10.50 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 11.50 Mango - telezakupy 12.50 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 14.15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 15.25 Tajemnice Smallville (6) - serial SF 16.25 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport - program informacyjny 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 20.50 Kryptonim „Nina” - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1993 23.00 Tajemnice rodzinne - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996 00.55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.15 Po co spać, jak można grać - program interaktywny 02.20 Telesklep 02.45 Tajemnice Smallville (6) - serial SF 03.40 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:00 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 5:20 Lalola - odc. 65, Argentyna 2007 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Zbuntowani - odc. 153, Meksyk 2004 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Berlin, Berlin - odc. 4, Niemcy 2002 10:25 Mój grzech - odc. 68, Meksyk 2009 11:25 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 127, Meksyk 2008 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 The Basement Sessions - odc. 1, koncert 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:05 Rodzina Serrano - odc. 47, Hiszpania 2003 16:55 Zbuntowani - odc. 154, Meksyk 2004 17:55 Berlin, Berlin - odc. 5, Niemcy 2002 19:00 Mój grzech - odc. 69, Meksyk 2009 20:00 Galileo - odc. 121 21:00 Delta Force 2 - film sensacyjny, USA 1990 23:15 Poznajcie Karen Taylor - odc. 12, serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 2006 23:55 Selekcja - reality show, Polska 2009 0:30 Big Brother 5 - reality show, Polska 2008 1:30 W pogoni za Lolą - komedia romantyczna, USA 1998 3:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4:15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:49 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07:00 Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki - odc. 5/7 - Straszna nora; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Panna z mokrą głową - odc. 5* - Podróż do krainy marzeń; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Bulionerzy - odc. 33 - Dzień zapłaty; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - wakacje - w tym: Panorama 9:30; Pogoda 8:55, 10:05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:45 Mój pierwszy raz - (14); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Smaki polskie - Chłodnik; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 M jak miłość - odc. 704; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (93); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Twoje Złote Przeboje - koncert życzeń; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Benefis - Andrzeja Grabowskiego cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Saga rodów - Ród Toeplitzów ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:40 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 1060* - Hartowny blefuje; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Plebania - odc. 1481; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 Lubuskie warte zachodu - wino, kabaret i śpiew (1); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 65; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 66; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przypadki zwierzojeża - Dziura w całym; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 19:55 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Kopciuszek - odc. 33; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Zabić na końcu; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.Polska (1990); reż.:Wojciech Wójcik; wyk.:Wojciech Malajkat, Piotr Siwkiewicz, Jolanta Nowak, Monika Bolibrzuch, Ewa Isajewicz-Telega, Marta Żak, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Zbigniew Lesień, Paweł Nowisz, Witold Pyrkosz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Zamość po włosku; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Na kłopoty... Bednarski - odc. 7/7* - Nasz człowiek; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (6) gość: prof. Jerzy Bralczyk; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 MotoSzał; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Bulionerzy - odc. 33 - Dzień zapłaty; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przypadki zwierzojeża - Dziura w całym; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Jest jak jest - odc. 17/19* - Co ty wiesz o miłości; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Podróże z żartem - Podróże za chlebem (41); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO 04:00 Wydział Zabójstw - odc. 19 - Świr; serial kryminalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:25 Kino Sąsiadów - Ucieczka; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska, Węgry, Niemcy (1996); reż.:Lívia Gyarmathy; wyk.:Artur Żmijewski, Daniel Olbrychski, Barbara Hegyi, Krzysztof Kolberger, Dariusz Kurzelewski, Zsolt László; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 06:00 To był rock! - Przeżyj to sam ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku